The Spirit Of Christmas
by Isabella Jaymes
Summary: It was the day before Christmas and Bella realizes what the true meaning of Christmas is. One-Shot. ExB


Merry Christmas everyone!

_This is a just a little something to show you the real meaning of Christmas. Enjoy._

* * *

BPOV

* * *

December 24th

"Edward, I have to make a quick trip to the grocery." I told my husband after I checked all the ingredients that I'll need for my rib roast and realized that I don't have kosher salt.

"But it's freezing outside, love." He answered, worry laced in his voice.

"I know, but I really have to." I looked outside the window and all I can see is white.

"But Bella, I can't drive you. No one will watch over the kids." Edward pulled me close to him and I welcomed his warmth.

"I know. But I'll be quick, I swear. And do you really think I can be away from Nathalie for long?" Nathalie is our precious six-month old daughter.

"Well, you're right."

"I usually am." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed the corner of his lips. He smiled and kissed me softly. A small giggle broke us up.

"Mommy, you and daddy is like Cindewella and Pwince Chawming." Seraphina, our four-year old said.

"It's 'are', baby." I corrected her before showering her little face with kisses.

"S'what I said." She giggled and kissed me back.

"Baby, can you play with daddy for a while? Mommy has to go to the grocery real quick."

"Can I come with you mommy?" She quickly asked. I shook my head and told her 'no' before my daughter pulled the puppy eyes look on her daddy. "Please, daddy? Pwetty please?"

"Close your eyes Edward!" I told Edward before covering his eyes. He laughed and took Fina in his arms.

"You can't, pumpkin. It's really cold outside and mommy will be quick. Just like _Flash._"

"But daddy, mommy is so slow!" Fina whined which made Edward laugh again. "I pwomise I'll be good." Again with the puppy-eyes look!

Damn it, Edward is _not_ immune to that stuff! Fina has her daddy wrapped around her little pinky.

"Bella? What do you think?" Edward asked me while Fina looked at me, her green eyes pleading.

"I think that she should stay here but I also know that she won't stop bugging you. C'mere baby, let's get you bundled up."

Looks like Edward isn't the only one who's wrapped around my daughter's pinky after all.

After I wrapped Fina with her thickest jacket, I kissed Nathalie and Edward goodbye.

"Be safe." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Always." I kissed him again and then we left.

The ten-minute drive to the grocery was filled with Fina's endless chatter. My daughter was infected by her Aunt Alice's exuberant behavior.

I was more than happy to see that the parking lot wasn't full. I'm not one to do a grocery in a full-packed store. I had secured Fina's scarf before venturing out the cold. My daughter shivered but I tightened my grip on her making her snuggle in my arms.

"S'cold mommy." She whined before hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"I know, hold on tight to mommy." She did and twenty steps later, we were welcomed by the warmth of the grocery.

"Mommy can we buy me gummy woms? And mint chocolate chip ice cweam!" Fina was jumping up and down as I pulled a cart.

"Yeah, we will but you have to be a good girl and never leave mommy's side. You're a good girl, right?" I looked at her and she nodded. "Okay then. Hold on to mommy pumpkin." She did and then we started walking through the aisles.

"Mommy, can we buy the candies now?" Fina asked as I placed the diapers in the cart.

"Yes baby. But not too many, okay? You still have some at the house."

"M'kay. Thanks mommy." We passed the canned goods section and I saw a child, she's probably a year or two older than Fina. She was gripping her mother's jeans and said mother was looking at the canned goods trying to decide what to buy.

I don't know what came into me but I paused and grabbed random goods and placed it in my cart, much to Fina's dismay.

"Mommy! S'not candies!" She whined and tried to pull me to the candy section but I didn't budge. I was still looking at the child and her appearance. Her jacket looked thin and not sufficient enough for the cold weather outside, I also notice that she wasn't bundled up like Fina. Her mother is also the same, they looked like they have been through a hard time.

"Fina, can you help mommy look for some tomato sauce?" I told her to give her a distraction. She nodded and started to scan the display.

"Momma, I'm hungry." I heard the little girl across from me told her mother.

My heart was aching at the sight. The mother looked near tears.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Mommy only has $5, so we have to find food that will stretch until next week when mommy gets paid." Her mother replied then kissed her daughter's head.

Fina returned at my side and I looked at my daughter. She was all covered up and looked perfectly healthy. The difference between my daughter and the little girl was staggering. My Edward provides for us well and he never fails to spoil his two daughters with love, affection and all the things they need and then some. I can't help but feel sad towards the woman, I felt like I have been dealt with the best in life but she have been handed with the worst end.

And so, I did what I know was right. I walked over to them and Fina followed close behind. She looks curious as to why I'm approaching a total stranger. I did teach her to never talk to strangers.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you." I told the woman who looked shocked that I talked to her. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I'd like to help you." She looked at me as if I've growned two heads.

I opened my bag and pulled my wallet. I never bring large amount of money with me but I have enough. I pulled out $100 dollars and handed it to the woman who was now starting to cry.

"You don't even know me, and you're trying to help me?" She asked me disbelievingly. "My husband walked out on me and our daughter. I work a minimum wage job, and it's just been so hard." She was crying so hard and I was also wiping tears of my own. Fina patted my leg and when I looked down at her, she handed me a Disney tissue from her little bag. "You're the first person who has shown me such kindness in a long time, and you're a stranger to me."

"I'm someone who thinks the world would work a bit better if people paid it forward a little more. I might not know you, but I know you've been dealt a bad hand." I studied her again and noticed how tired she looked. And if her daughter looked under nourished, she's worse. "When's the last time you actually ate?" I haven't been able to stop myself from asking. "I'm certain you're making sure your daughter eats, but when's the last time you did?"

"How did you-"

I cut her off because I just knew. "Because you're a mother." Any mother would always make sure to put their children first. I would sacrifice for my two angels in a heartbeat. Just thinking about my daughters living a hard life is killing me, I can't even imagine how this woman feels every time her daughter tells her she's hungry.

"I... Thank you so much! This will really help. Are you sure?" She looked at the money in her hands and I can see the happiness in her eyes.

"I'm positive. You know you can get some of the stuff here '2 for 1', so that can help." I told her as I pointed at the Promo Section.

"Thank you...thank you so much! I'll find a way to pay you back."

"There's no need to do that. I hope things get better for you and your daughter, and when they do, you can pay it forward." I looked at her daughter and she was staring at Fina.

"Thank you so much." Her smile lit her face and I smiled back.

"You're welcome."

"Wait, mommy." Fina said as I was about to push our cart away. I looked at my daughter and what she did next made my heart explode with love and happiness. She removed her scarf and went to the little girl. She then slowly placed it on her neck, like I did just earlier and kissed her cheek. "Now you're not cold."

I kneeled and hugged Fina with all my love. "I love you, baby."

"You have a very beautiful daughter with a heart of gold. Just like you." The woman told me, tears rolling her eyes. "I will forever remember this day and thank you for giving me hope again."

"Never lose hope, always believe and have faith. Everything will get better."

With a parting glance and a wave from Fina, we left them there both looking happy for the first time in who knows how long.

We were back in the car and after I turned the heater on, I just can't stop the tears that flowed.

"Mommy, are you cwying?" Fina asked from the backseat. "Why is mommy cwying?"

"Because mommy is so happy right now baby. Mommy is so full of love." I answered. "You know baby, what you did earlier made mommy really happy."

"I just did what you did mommy. Y'know, helping and giving love to others."

I leaned towards her and kissed her chubby cheek. I dried my eyes and drove home to my family. When we arrived, Edward saw my red-rimmed eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine, really fine." I answered him and gave him a small smile. He helped me put the grocery bags in the kitchen while Fina went to her room to play with her new kitchen set. After we arranged all the goods, he led me to the living area to talk.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?"

And so I told him about the mother and child and how awful their current situation is. "And you know what Fina did? She gave her scarf to the little girl so that she'll be warm. I was just beyond proud of our daughter."

"She really did that?" Edward asked me in awe.

"Yes, and Edward it was amazing. It was the best thing that I've ever seen."

"You're a great mother Bella, I've never doubted it and I never will. Thank you for giving me the best daughters and for being the best wife. That alone is the perfect Christmas gift to me." He said and then pulled me closer to him.

We may not be under a mistletoe, but when his lips touched mine, I was home.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! Well. in my place in the planet, it's already the 25th. I wish you joy and happiness. _

_So anyway, this is my first One-shot and I hope you like it. I just want to share to you that this story is actually real (except for the scarf thing, but the whole grocery bit is real.) So guys, enjoy your Christmas with your family and friends. Stay safe and warm. _

_Share happiness. xo_

_With Love, _

_Isabella Jaymes_


End file.
